


Haunted, Hoping [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, episode 71
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Haunted, Hoping" by HematiteBadger. Created for the Pod Exchange 2019."Yesterday there was death, and revival, and all that comes after it. Tomorrow there will be a demon, and a dragon, and whatever comes after that. Tonight there is quiet, and comfort, and hope."





	Haunted, Hoping [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted, Hoping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817820) by [HematiteBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/pseuds/HematiteBadger). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 1:27:35  
Length (without music): 1:24:28  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/haunted,%20hoping.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/haunted,%20hoping%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/haunted,%20hoping%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/haunted,%20hoping%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise ofjustimagine! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks to HematiteBadger for giving me permission to podfic their story.
> 
> Music: "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith, ft. Mary J. Blige


End file.
